1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a scan driving circuit and a method of repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel display apparatuses capable of reducing weight and volume has been recently developed. Flat panel display apparatuses include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, field emission display (FED) apparatuses, plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses.
Among flat panel display apparatuses, OLED display apparatuses display an image using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by a recombination of electrons and holes, and are advantageous due to their fast response speed and low power consumption. OLED display apparatuses include a panel and driving circuits for driving the panel. In the panel, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are arranged to cross each other, and pixels including thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed in a region defined by vertically crossing the scan lines and the data lines.
Among the driving circuits, a scan driving circuit for sequentially or simultaneously driving the scan lines includes circuit blocks capable of outputting scan signals to the scan lines. Thus, if a defect occurs in the circuit blocks, the panel is abnormally driven and thus is determined to be defective.